


An Unexpected Protector

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Anchors, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo, Mentioned Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Protective Malia, Protective Theo, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Top Theo, Werefox Stiles, past stiles/malia, season five AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: “Theo.” Malia couldn’t believe she was doing this but she had noticed that of everyone in Beacon Hills there was one that Theo had not gone out of his way to kill or destroy. Every single time Stiles had complained about Theo she had noticed more than Stiles had about the implications of Theo’s actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I've literally been sitting on for MONTHS. I really, really wanted to write a turned!Stiles fic and I desperately wanted to change the ending of the fifth season.
> 
> Needless to say this fic is the result of that. I have a few others with turned!Stiles but this one has been begging for me to finish it up so here it is.

_“You tell me how many people I’m going to have to kill tonight.”_

The words played in her mind and she hated them. Malia closed her eyes, listening to her _mother_ taunting her, as she pulled her phone out again. The black screen seemed to mock her and Malia didn’t allow herself to hesitate.

It buzzed lowly as it started back up and the screen flashed, lighting up her face, as it powered on. In the background her mother spoke of Talia Hale and Malia moved her finger over the lock screen. A press of her finger had her contacts filling her screen as she scrolled, pausing on _Stiles_ before flicking past it and scrolling to one she should have long since deleted.

_Theo_

The distant ringing on the other end couldn’t block out the words coming up from below, the heavy breathing coming from Braeden or her mother’s calm heart as she continued to complain. Seconds ticked by as Malia slowed her own breathing and almost jerked when Theo actually picked up.

“Theo.” Malia couldn’t believe she was doing this but she had noticed that of everyone in Beacon Hills there was one that Theo had not gone out of his way to kill or destroy. Every single time Stiles had complained about Theo she had noticed more than Stiles had about the implications of Theo’s actions. That wasn’t even going into the scent she’d caught coming from Theo more times than she could count when he was around Stiles.

She knew he had saved Stiles, more than once, and that he had followed Stiles willingly into unknown danger. He had, somehow, taken on an unexpected protector kind of role when it came to the pack human and Malia _needed_ that more than anything right now.

If Theo could protect Stiles, if he could save Stiles, then his betrayal wouldn’t be as hard to stomach. She needed to protect Stiles and she’d do just about anything to do so. Malia was closer to her humanity now but when it came to someone who mattered so much she could easily let Theo leave a trail of bodies if Stiles survived.

Stiles was important to her even more beyond being her anchor. He was her best friend, an ex-lover and her pack. Her coyote wouldn’t leave him behind.

She would _never_ leave him behind. Everyone else but never Stiles.

“It’s Stiles.”

“What happened?”

It paid to be right, to be able to read others and Theo’s voice, pitched as it was, showed Malia she had been right on the money. If it would save Stiles then it was worth it. She didn’t care if they weren’t in a relationship anymore because Stiles was still her anchor, still one of the most important things to her and she’d call up the enemy if it meant his life was safe.

She’d kill without an ounce of remorse to keep him alive and from harm. Malia could soak her claws in blood and not blink if Stiles alive was the end result.

“The Desert Wolf is going to kill him. She’s going to kill him because of me.” Gunshots filled the air as Braeden and her mother started shooting at each other.

On the other end there was a sharp sound, Theo’s slightly quickened breathing and then it was relaxed once more. “Where is he?”

The tension in Malia’s chest eased and her eyes slowly opened. Not even the taunts and threats from earlier or the shooting below could distract her from the feeling of relief warming her.

Theo would keep Stiles alive. She knew it with every single fiber of her being that Theo would make sure Stiles survived. It was more than an understanding borne from both of them being werecoyotes.

“It won’t save him.” Her mother’s voice came, low and malicious, as Malia relayed where she last knew Stiles to be. “I’ll find him; I’ll find _Stiles_ and what I do to him will be on your head. He’ll beg for death before I’m done. I’ll paint the walls with his blood.”

Malia listened to Theo on the other end and it was with relief that she knew that someone that vicious, someone who was more than willing to kill and do so as violently as possible, would stop at nothing to destroy a threat. Stiles would be fine. Stiles would be safe and with that knowledge Malia hung up on Theo, shut her phone off and set it aside once more.

Now she could focus on killing her mother and surviving the night. Theo would ensure Stiles’s survival and that was what mattered. With a light heart she turned towards where her mother’s voice drifted upstairs.

* * *

Theo looked at where Deucalion was now twitching on the ground and took a deep breath. The Beast would have to wait. He turned, ignoring the way Deucalion twitched on the ground, to head towards the nearest exit.

“I have something else I need to take care of first.” He spoke as he paused, “Don’t worry. You can still have Scott’s eyes but it looks like I’ll be bringing them to you.”

He moved swiftly through the tunnels, ears listening for anyone else and listening for the possibility of Deucalion following him. It wouldn’t do to sustain another injury after he’d already exhausted his previous pack.

The power twisting inside him was corrupt and had him pausing to focus. It felt different, off in a way that he hadn’t felt in years. He slowed to a stop and jerked his head back to where he could hear Deucalion’s heart.

“An Alpha.” He murmured to himself before turning back. Taking that kind of power should give him an advantage and the Doctors _had_ given him the ability to take an Alpha’s power for himself. He’d originally wanted to take Scott’s but Deucalion would have to do.

Theo retraced his steps back to where Deucalion was slowly pulling himself up from the ground. Wordlessly Theo electrocuted him again, watching the way Deucalion thrashed and twisted, before going limp once more.

It was almost too easy to haul the old Alpha up, to shove his claws into the soft skin of Deucalion’s stomach and wrench. Theo could feel blood coating his claws and fingers as he shoved his hand deeper, piercing and tearing, as he watched Deucalion’s eyes flash.

The red faded and the tension in Deucalion’s body fled as did the life. Power surged through Theo and his head tipped back as his mouth fell open. The power was full of warmth and overwhelming in its intensity as it settled inside him.

He could feel the change inside him as it snapped into place and Theo grinned wickedly at the sensation. It felt every bit as glorious as he’d imagined. It was a bit of an unexpectedly delightful high and Theo laughed at his victory.

The sound bounced through the tunnel as he luxuriated in a power beyond what he’d stolen from his pack.

“Guess I’ll have to take those eyes for myself.”

The body fell to the ground as he turned and headed back out of the tunnels. He wiped the blood off on his pants as he made it outside and closed the distance to his truck. He wasn’t expecting to see Stiles’s Jeep flying past him ten minutes later and it had him slamming his breaks.

There had only been one person in the Jeep and Theo cursed Scott’s pack’s stupidity. _Stiles was human_. He was breakable and with the Desert Wolf after him Stiles shouldn’t have been by himself. At the very least there should have been one supernatural creature with him.

Pathetic.

Theo easily turned his truck around and started after Stiles. He had every single intention of catching up to Stiles and keeping him somewhere until he’d managed to steal the Beast’s power. Then he could work on bringing out the Void in Stiles and if that failed…well there were other possibilities. He was an Alpha now.

When he finally caught up to Stiles outside of a familiar house he only managed to catch Stiles rushing up the steps and flinging the front door open.

“ _Oh damn_.” Stiles breathed out, pausing. There was a startled sound and the sound of something hitting the wall. A vicious snarl tore through his throat as he closed the distance between himself and the chaos going on inside. He could smell Stiles’s blood, could hear snarls and more smashing, as he stepped inside.

His body tensed as Stiles was flung down into the glass on the ground, a low whimper escaping when he collided, as Malia took a stumbling step. “Stiles?”

The Desert Wolf jerked as she looked at him and it was enough time for Malia to throw her through the air.

Off to the side Stiles was laid out on the ground, a shard of glass sticking out of his chest, as the Desert Wolf slammed nearby. Theo took a vicious swipe at her, claws digging into her side and wrenching, as her own caught him across the cheek.

A snarl came from his right as Malia threw herself forward at her mother and a side step had the Desert Wolf right next to Stiles who lay on the ground, shard of glass sticking out of his chest and breathing shallow in the darkened room.

The movement had Stiles jerking and the Desert Wolf, with a vicious snarl on her face, swiped at him. There was a yelp and a choked sob of pain as Stiles jerked. Theo shifted on his feet as he closed the distance between them, claws digging into the flesh of the Desert Wolf’s back, before he tore into her filled with rage and vengeance.

Meanwhile Malia had scrambled up, eyes glowing blue and fury etched into her features, but Theo was focused on causing pain. His claws viciously and unrelentingly tore into the werecoyote before him as blood splattered and broken snarls filled his ears.

He wanted the Desert Wolf _dead_.

“She’s mine!” Malia snarled out as Theo’s claws immediately went to the throat offered to him. His eyes flicked up to Malia’s as he shoved the Desert Wolf away and right at Malia.

“Then deal with her.” He bit the words off viciously before he turned back to Stiles who was staring up at him with pain filled eyes and blood on his lips. “Stiles?” there was a wet, sucking sound as Stiles struggled to breathe and the choked, flat response lacked Stiles’s usual vitriol.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.”

Theo crouched down, absently listening to the fight behind him, as he focused on the shard in Stiles’s chest and the blood covering him. His fingers curled around Stiles’s wrist as black lines crawled up his arm and he could feel the pain filling Stiles’s body as it flowed into his.

It showed Stiles’s willpower that the _human_ hadn’t passed out from the pain filling his body. Theo could feel how deep and wrenching it was as it slowly flowed into him.

“We’re too far out from the hospital.” He murmured as his eyes flicked over Stiles’s bloody form and back to the glass. “It wasn’t bad before but now…”

Stiles snorted and winced, “Figured this would happen at some point.” He managed with a sardonic twist to his lips, “Should have probably happened sooner…don’t know how I avoided death before now.”

Theo frowned, thought of the new power surging through him and the lack of pack, before focusing completely on Stiles. It was only fitting that the one thing he truly wanted out of Beacon Hills, Stiles with him, should happen in such a way.

The bond between Alpha and Beta, something tying Stiles to him so completely that no one could truly destroy it, would come in a completely unplanned manner.

“This is going to kill my Dad.” Stiles closed his eyes, breathing ragged and pained sounding, as Theo listened to his heart. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed and Theo could smell the stress, pain and anxiety filling Stiles.

Behind him the fight seemed to turn as shots rang out and Stiles jerked, eyes wide and darting, as his hand moved towards the glass bottle near him. Theo glanced over at the claws and the expression on Stiles’s face. He could hear Stiles’s heart pounding as he reached for the bottle, “ _Malia_. _Please, Theo._ ”

It was the only thing he was going to give Stiles as he tossed the bottle to her and turned back. His eyes flashed, teeth lengthening and Theo could see realization fill Stiles’s face. There was a weak struggle as Stiles tried to move away with a choked off sound but Theo easily held Stiles still, leaned down and sunk his fangs into the juncture between Stiles’s shoulder and neck.

Stiles cried out when his teeth dug in, the weak struggling stilled, as Theo listened closely to Stiles’s heartbeat.

That close to the heart it should help speed up the process. He wasn’t even entertaining thoughts of the bite being rejected. The doctors had often speculated about Stiles Stilinski. Someone who had been possessed by a Nogitsune and later had a completely new body created by that same creature.

There had been mention of experimenting on him, of cutting him open and learning what made him tick, but Theo had been adamant that he wanted Stiles for his pack. It had been a small concession when he’d switched their focus from eliminating Scott’s pack to just eliminating Scott.

Honestly the first thing that should have been done upon entering Beacon Hills was disposing of Scott McCall.

Stiles’s fingers weakly clutched at Theo’s shirt, tugging, as he whimpered and twitched when Theo’s fangs retracted. A perfect, bloody bite marred Stiles’s skin but it was Theo’s bite and satisfaction filled him at the sight.

This was going to be _his_ Beta. Stiles belonged to him.

Not to Scott McCall.

Never Scott McCall.

“It’s going to be fine, Stiles. You’re going to survive.”

Behind him Malia had killed the Desert Wolf and he could hear her pounding heart, the little hitches in her breathing that a human wouldn’t catch but he didn’t look away from Stiles as he turned to remove the glass.

One hand gripped Stiles’s wrist, taking the pain, as the other worked the glass back out. Stiles gasped and tears spilled out from his eyes as his pain spiked. Theo paused, listening closely to Stiles’s body, as he focused on easing the glass out.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Braeden reeked of blood and pain as she came up behind him, “He’s human, Theo, he’s going to bleed out.” There was a click of a gun and Theo barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Theo turned, knowing his eyes were blood red, to regard her. Braeden’s side was a mess of blood but while one hand clutched at it the other gripped her gun. “Not for long.” He shifted his body and the sharp intake of breath let him know she’d seen the bite. “Go to the hospital, _human_.” Theo dismissed and turned back to focus on Stiles.

If she continued to be a threat he’d eliminate her soon enough but Stiles was the center of his attention.

Stiles’s eyes were hooded and his breathing was slowly starting to even out. Theo didn’t see any sign of black blood or a rejection of the bite. “Malia?” Stiles asked, glancing around and trying to find her, as Theo continued to take his pain and listen for changes.

“Stiles.” Glass crunched under Malia’s boots as she came over.

Theo tensed but no attack came from either female behind him. Malia lowered herself near him not even flinching when Theo released a low sound as she reached out for Stiles’s other wrist to help take his pain.

He would allow it, for now.

* * *

It was hours later, after Stiles had been moved and the glass removed from him, that the bite was truly showing signs of healing. Theo ignored the heavy, coiling scent of blood and lingering pain that filled the air as he focused on the growing link between Stiles and himself.

A Beta.

Stiles was going to be his Beta and he could truly start building a pack that would be _his_. A pack that wouldn’t fail him, that wouldn’t splinter apart like the chimera pack he’d built had started to do in the end. He had absolutely no intention of sacrificing Stiles for any reason. Not like he’d done with his pack of chimeras. Stiles wasn’t expendable.

There was a low groan and Stiles’s eyes fluttered open, a frown marred his features as he breathed in but Theo was patient. It was easier to be patient with Stiles, to tease and be relaxed, in a way that he couldn’t find with anyone else.

He’d saved Stiles repeated, followed him down into danger and now Theo had managed to tie them together in a way that had been long coming.

“Am I alive?” there was a rough, incredulous note to Stiles’s voice as he glanced around and his eyes finally settled on Theo. “Have you been watching me while I was unconscious? Are you making a bid for being the biggest creeper in Beacon Hills? Been watching _Twilight_ recently, Theo?”

Theo offered an amused quirk of his lips as he watched Stiles shift and release a low groan again. The injuries were healing but they were still there. They would ache for awhile yet. “I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with your change.”

Stiles blinked at him, confused and a touch annoyed, as the words took a little bit to register. “You bit me.” He finally managed as realization seemed to slam into him, “You bit me!” the second time was accusing.

“Yes. I did bite you and if I hadn’t you wouldn’t even be alive right now.”

“But how?”

Theo arched a brow knowing what Stiles meant but wanting him to ask it anyway. He enjoyed watching that quick mind work. The only one in Beacon Hills, aside from Liam who seemed to follow Stiles’s lead, who hadn’t trusted him quickly.

The only one who had bothered looking past his mask and the only one who had actually seen him.

“How are you…your eyes are red.” It changed from a question to a statement as Stiles stared at him when he allowed his eyes to briefly flash red. Theo idly wondered how far along into his transformation Stiles was and if Stiles would even be a werewolf. Something told him that it wasn’t likely.

Stiles wasn’t a wolf.

Stiles was always something else. He was something quicker and faster, something sly and fiercely protective of those who considered his. He was clever and adaptable.

Theo had an idea of what shape Stiles would take.

“Yes.”

He waited a beat for the obvious question, “Is Scott…?”

“It wasn’t Scott.” Theo allowed the red to bleed back into his eyes and stay while he relished the rush of power that flooded his veins each time he tapped into his new power. The other powers he’d stolen had seemed to leave him once he’d embraced the power of an Alpha but he could still feel the raw power he’d obtained flowing inside him.

It should be enough. Now he should have enough to steal the Beast’s power. The doctors had told him that stealing an Alpha’s power was within his abilities and if they had survived he might actually thank them for the upgrade they’d given him.

And the claws were right downstairs.

Beside him Stiles relaxed, his breathing which had quickened slowed once more and Theo marveled at how quickly Stiles had believed him at his word. “Whose?”

“Deucalion.”

Surprise flooded Stiles’s features and saturated his scent as Theo waited. The mark on Stiles’s neck had faded to the point of angry red marks and even those were fading to a softer pink color of a healed scar.

Theo watched them as they disappeared while Stiles processed his answer. “You didn’t reject it.” He finally spoke. The satisfaction was hard to hide and Theo didn’t see the point as a pleased grin appeared on his face. “You accepted _my_ bite.”

Immediately Stiles’s hand came up to his neck, fingers dancing over the healed skin there, before they were moving down to his chest. That injury, too, had faded and healed along with the slash from the Desert Wolf’s claws and the scattered cuts from fragments of glass.

“I’m not human.”

“No. You’re not.”

He waited, watching Stiles, as he listened to Malia downstairs and the sounds of birds right outside of the window. “You’re an Alpha and I’m—”

“ _My Beta_.”

Stiles’s eyes snapped up, “Don’t think you can use this to make me a killer.” He practically snarled the words and his eyes flashed. They were a brilliant orange gold that had Theo blinking in surprise. “What?” the word came out harsh, “What is it?”

“Your eyes…”

Horror flooded Stiles’s face as he jerked up and moved across the room to stare at himself in the mirror while Theo carefully gained his feet. “What color is that?” Stiles was staring at himself and his glowing eyes with confusion.

“It isn’t blue since I know that’s what you were worried about.”

“Does this mean I’m something else? Did something go wrong? Is it because you’re some kind of chimera Alpha?”

Theo shook his head. The shape someone took reflected the person who had been bitten. The words must have been spoken out loud because Stiles was staring at him and seemed to be trying to puzzle something out.

“I’m not a werewolf…”

“You’re something else.” Theo finished as the stairs creaked with Malia’s footsteps as she headed towards them. He watched Stiles reacting to hearing her moving and to knowing the instant she was at the door.

* * *

“A werefox.” Deaton concluded. Stiles released a sound of denial, already shaking his head and stepping back, as Theo leaned against the wall. “There is nothing wrong with the transformation, Stiles, you simply took on the form that best reflected you.”

“Something evil. I took the form of something evil.”

Deaton shook his head, “Foxes are not evil, Stiles.” He closed the vial he’d used, “They are tricksters but they are also smart, cunning and form close knit families. I think a fox fits you quite well. You’re more than clever enough for it to fit.”

“Are you sure _his_ bite didn’t mess me up? That his evil didn’t infect me or something?”

Theo snorted and crossed his arms, “You can’t _infect_ someone with _evil_.” He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, “So you’re a werefox, isn’t that better than being dead? You’re alive, Stiles, that should be the only thing you care about right now.”

Stiles muttered _asshole_ under his breath and turned back to Deaton, “So what does that mean? Is it like Kira, Malia or a werewolf? Am I going to have problems with control? Does this mean Theo isn’t my Alpha? Or is there something els—?”

“Stiles. Breathe.”

Deaton shook his head at Stiles and Theo could see Malia moving out of the corner of his eye. He was still debating what to do about her. On the one hand he had originally wanted her in his pack but on the other hand he wasn’t sure she could be trusted after he’d betrayed her.

He also didn’t want her in his way when it came to Stiles.

It still surprised him that she’d called him in the first place but he wasn’t going to question the amazing gift she’d ended up giving him however unintentional it had been.

Malia’s actions had both saved Stiles and given him the Beta he’d always wanted.

“Werefoxes typically have a full transformation, much like a werecoyote and on the rare occasion certain born werewolves. It would be a bit closer to Malia and Theo with your eyes, teeth and fingernails changing.” Stiles twitched as he took in the information and stepped forward.

Theo could see the way he was absorbing the information and he could already tell Stiles had a million more questions.

“You’ll need an anchor, something to focus on and ground yourself but you shouldn’t have trouble with control.”

“And about Theo…”

Deaton sighed and looked over at him. Theo could see something hard in Deaton’s eyes. He simply met the stare and allowed an amused smirk to briefly tug at his lips as Deaton turned back to regard Stiles.

“Your fox…it would see Theo as part of its family.” Deaton answered finally and with obvious reluctance, “There is a bond between the two of you since Theo was the one to save your life and give you the bite. As an Alpha his instincts will see you as pack, as his Beta regardless of your form. It’s much like with Scott. Lydia is a Banshee but Scott’s wolf sees her as pack and she has accepted him as her Alpha.”

“But I’m in Scott’s pack.”

“We don’t know how your change and your new connection with Theo will affect that. It’s likely because foxes don’t have packs that yours will favor Theo over Scott based on the simple connection of your bond and how that bond is familial. It is an instinct driven bond and there isn’t much you can do to fight against that kind of innate instinct.”

Stiles scowled over at him and tilted his chin in a stubborn, defiant move that only had Theo grinning in response. If nothing else Stiles was stubborn to the end and it would never get boring. “Great. Just great. The one time you decide to be forthcoming with information and it’s not what I hoped to hear.” Stiles’s eyes flashed in his agitation as he shifted on his feet. “I need…I need to see my Dad. _Fuck_. I have to tell him.”

* * *

It was taking everything in him not to lose control of the fury rolling inside of him. Scott had stolen his chance, again. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing and reining in his anger.

Theo listened to Stiles talking to his Dad, listened to the hitch in Stiles’s breathing as he explained he wasn’t human anymore and how his Dad’s heart stopped when Stiles admitted the bite had saved his life.

“Did Scott bite you?”

The silence that followed the question was telling and Theo kept his focus on Stiles. He listened to his heart and breathing, letting it calm and soothe him, as Stiles took a deep and steadying breath before finally answering.

“No.”

“Who bit you?”

Theo slowly opened his eyes and within seconds Stiles was glancing over at him, eyes flicking to his and away, before he settled back on his Dad. “Theo bit me.”

“Theo?” the sheriff sounded completely thrown, “I thought he wasn’t an Alpha. He was one of those chimera-things.”

Stiles shrugged, “He wasn’t an Alpha. Now he is.”

They continued talking lowly, Stiles explaining what happened and answering his questions, until the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski poked his head out. He waved Theo in and Theo easily stepped inside. “Stiles tells me you saved his life.”

Theo met his eyes, “I did. He wouldn’t have made it to the hospital.”

“…thank you.” It seemed to almost pain him to say the words but Theo could hear the sincerity in them. “He’s all I have and having him alive, in any form, is worth more than I can say.”

Stiles made some kind of choked noise and Theo remembered Stiles talking about his death killing his Dad. “I _never_ had any intention of letting harm come to Stiles. It was always part of my goal to keep him safe and alive.”

He never had any intention of letting Stiles go either but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. Honestly it was more than obvious, in his mind, that he’d always intended to keep Stiles. And it wasn’t just as a Beta in his pack.

Theo wanted Stiles for his own but that was a longer game he was going to have to play if he wanted any kind of reward. It wouldn’t be a problem for him. He glanced over at Stiles, noted the look of absolute shock and knew Stiles hadn’t heard a lie in his heartbeat.

The Sheriff hesitated briefly as he moved past before patting Theo on the shoulder and moving out of his office towards where one of his deputies had called for him.

“So when are you going to try to kill us all again?” Stiles arched a brow at him as Theo shook his head, chuckling and feeling the rest of his fury slowly fading back to a dull ebb the longer he was near Stiles. It seemed his new Beta had a very grounding influence. “They ruined your plan. I’m sure you have something else in mind.”

“I’m quite happy with the power I have now.” He flashed his eyes and gave Stiles a somewhat toothy grin that had Stiles twitching. “I’m an Alpha and I already have my first Beta.”

Stiles arched a brow, “Oh really? That’s it. That’s all it takes to curb those homicidal tendencies? Being an Alpha and turning me?” there was a scoffing noise that followed but it only had him amused. Stiles always seemed to amuse him. It was refreshing in a way. “Stopping you from being all murdery can’t be that easy. There is a catch or something else…”

Theo leaned against the door frame and regarded Stiles for a moment before deciding to answer, “The Beast is gone and so are the doctors,” he shrugged as though the fact didn’t ignite fury inside of him but Theo shoved it down.

He’d gotten very, very good at hiding emotions and ignoring them until he could let them go. Theo was _not_ a failure; he was an Alpha and he would have a pack of his own.

Right now it was in his best interest to keep a lid on the vicious anger he wanted desperately to unleash at having something so simple stolen from him because of Scott Fucking McCall. He’d have to settle on stealing Stiles from Scott and rubbing in the fact that he had been the one to claim Stiles in such a way, not Scott. Scott could never have the kind of claim he had on Stiles and it filled him with vindictive glee.

Scott should have bitten Stiles long ago if he’d wanted to make sure Stiles would remain his. It was more fortunate than anything that Scott hadn’t and Theo had zero intention of letting something of his go.

* * *

“I hate you.” Stiles snarled at him from the doorway of his room. His eyes were that beautiful orange gold color and Theo could see the start of sharp teeth peeking out from his mouth, pressing against his lip.

Theo sighed and regarded him. It had been like this for two months. Stiles was constantly running hot and cold with him, giving in to what his fox wanted and fighting it tooth and nail, while Theo waited. He was honestly impressed with how well Stiles had taken to the change but the tug between them, the undeniable link that had formed, was clearly messing with Stiles.

“Why do you hate me now?”

Stiles took another step into the room, still glaring with a furious flush to his features, while Theo continued to wait. “Break it.” He shifted into a defensive stance, “This horrible fucking thing between us. Break it right now.”

“No.”

The sound Stiles released was vicious and had Theo shifting slightly as arousal spiked inside him, unexpected but not completely unwelcomed at the moment.

“Break it right fucking now, Theo. I’m sick of this. I’m sick of feeling like I need to be around you or that I need your fucking approval or that I’m missing something when you’re not around!”

That was interesting.

“Maybe if you stopped fighting the fact that you’re in my pack it wouldn’t be so bad. Your fox was more than clear on who it preferred over Scott and myself. Fighting it is only going to make things harder on yourself and everyone around you.”

Another angry snarl escaped and Theo flashed his eyes at Stiles in response but made no move to attack. He gave Stiles a few seconds and the fury tensing up his muscles had Stiles closing the distance between them in seconds.

Theo had a clear mind to his advantage as he dodged Stiles and twisting around he grabbed onto him, fingers digging in, before he slammed Stiles down onto the bed hard enough the mattress protested but not enough to break his bed.

There were snarls and growls and angry protests as Stiles tried to thrash away from him. He flailed his arms and legs but Theo pinned him down using the full advantage of his strength as an Alpha. “ _Stiles_!” the name snapped out of him, Alpha and power slipping into his voice, as Stiles stilled under him and released one last snarl even as he tilted his head in submission automatically.

The snarl was cut off when Theo pressed their lips together and he felt Stiles jerk in surprise underneath him. He lazily kissed Stiles, coaxing out an uncertain response, before pulling back to stare at bright eyes.

“What?” Stiles blinked at him in surprise and confusion. “I just…what?”

“Are you calm?”

“You kissed me.” It was incredulous sounding but there wasn’t any anger and Theo’s lips quirked in amusement at the way Stiles stared at him in stunned shock. “You just kissed me.”

Theo waited as Stiles’s brain flew into overdrive but he wasn’t snarling or fighting anymore. Every last ounce of fight had drained out of him. At the very least it had been a great way to calm him down without drawing blood or causing any kind of injury. A rather pleasurable way to silence his Beta, his future mate, and one Theo wouldn’t mind using it in the future.

“Yes. Are you calm?”

Stiles flared his nose and narrowed his eyes up at him. “Do you kiss everyone trying to rip you apart?” Theo leaned down further, pressing Stiles harder into the bed, while he watched as the honey brown returned when Stiles gained control over his emotions. It had satisfaction filling him that he’d been able to coax Stiles back to himself even if it was a more unconventional method.

He wondered if Stiles had noticed that his legs had fallen open and that Theo had easily settled between them. Over the last few months Stiles had either knowingly or subconsciously started to respond to him in far less antagonistic ways.

Theo noted their position and wondered if Stiles had noticed that his legs had fallen open and Theo had easily settled between them.

“No but you’ve always been a special case.”

He held himself back, didn’t lean in and claim Stiles’s lips again despite the burning need to do so, as Stiles continued to stare up at him completely pliant underneath him and smelling far too tempting for his own good.

But as he shifted, their bodies pressing together, Stiles released a low groan of pleasure and Theo’s tenuous hold on his control _snapped_. He surged forward, hands gripping and body rocking down into Stiles, as he claimed Stiles’s lips once more.

This time Stiles was only still for a few seconds before Stiles’s hands were scrambling to grip Theo. It was a battle for dominance that Theo almost effortlessly won as he rocked up into Stiles again and again, breathing in Stiles’s arousal and feeling the evidence of it against him.

Something in Stiles, no matter how hard Stiles fought it, yielded to the Alpha in Theo. It recognized Theo without much prompting and Theo had pressed that advantage as often as he could since the day he recognized it.

Their clothes ended up discarded in a mad scramble to strip each other until warm skin was pressed to warm skin. Theo gave himself a moment to admire Stiles laid out under him, completely naked and flushed with arousal, before his mouth went to the tempting neck offered to him.

He sucked a mark into the warm skin, listening to the way Stiles’s breathing hitched and how Stiles pressed up against him. “Mine.” The word was breathed out as he teased Stiles, fingers dancing over bare skin, before he glanced around. “Lube? Spit isn’t going to do anything for you and while you’ll heal I doubt you want the pain.”

Stiles seemed stunned, pupils blown wide and breathing still quick, as he waved in the general direction of his nightstand. Theo shifted over, pulled it open and lifted the bottle out.

He had no intention of letting Stiles second guess before he was pressing him once more into the mattress. Theo reached between them, stroking Stiles’s hardening cock, as he grinned against the skin of Stiles’s neck.

“Fuck.” Stiles’s hips jerked and his heart stuttered even as it pounded loudly in his chest. The scent of arousal, their combined lust, mixed together and Theo knew his eyes were glowing Alpha red.

A glance revealed Stiles’s own were glowing as well. He could see how close Stiles’s fox was to the surface and knew the grin on his face was something wicked considering the response Stiles gave him.

He waited until Stiles was writhing under him, whimpering and snarling, before pulling back. “You son of a—”

It had him laughing as Stiles tried to take control once more but Theo wasn’t having any of it. He was the Alpha and Stiles was going to submit. The brief struggle ended with Stiles on his belly and Theo working a lube slick finger into his hole.

“Ohhh fuck. Fucking sadistic p— _ohhhh_.”

And that would be Stiles’s prostate. He rubbed against it until Stiles was shoving back into him and moaning filthily. A second finger went in, scissoring and pumping, as Stiles jerked at the intrusion and released a low sound of discomfort.

“Relax.” He breathed out, twisting his fingers until they found Stiles’s prostate again, and soon enough Stiles was once more trying to take his fingers deeper.

It was a heady feeling having Stiles laid out before him and moaning. It was well worth all of the work it had taken to get to this point. Theo wasn’t expecting sex to end all of Stiles’s resistance to him, it wasn’t in Stiles’s character, but it was a very big step forward.

Once he was sure Stiles was open and wet enough he pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock and shifted into position. Sinking into Stiles had his mouth falling open and his cheeks flushing with pleasure.

It was a sight he would have burned into his memory as Stiles shuddered under him and his fingers yanked at his sheets. Theo knew Stiles’s own control over his fox was failing rapidly and he wanted Stiles to let go. He _wanted_ the instincts Stiles tried to ruthlessly suppress to surge to the front because he knew those instincts accepted Theo, wanted Theo, and that was perfectly in line with Theo’s own wishes.

He wanted to start fucking hard into Stiles the second he was buried completely inside but he held himself back. Instead he waited for Stiles to adjust to being stretched open on his cock and once Stiles’s heart had calmed he rolled his hips back before thrusting back inside.

It earned him a gasp and on the third thrust he brushed Stiles’s prostate causing a low moan to escape. Theo braced himself, shifted his position, and started to angle to hit Stiles’s prostate.

More moans filled the room and soon enough Stiles was pushing back into him, fingers dug into the sheets, as the mattress creaked under them.

Theo allowed himself to moan in appreciation as Stiles’s squeezed him and pleasure started to build up inside of him as his cock thrust repeatedly into Stiles.

“ _Ohhhhh_. _Fuck_ , Theo, that’s—” Stiles’s moaned lowly as Theo’s pace picked up before he stilled. He moved back to the sound of a low snarl, “Don’t you dare—” Theo chuckled but didn’t stop pulling out. Instead he shifted Stiles into a better position, shoving his knees apart, before shoving back inside.

The position was far better as he gripped Stiles’s hips and started up once more. Stiles started moaning and fucking himself back into Theo almost immediately. Theo wondered how Stiles hadn’t yet noticed the growing swell of his knot as it pressed against Stiles on each thrust.

He held on tightly, working himself faster and harder, until he slammed forward and rutted up against Stiles’s ass. Theo worked his knot inside Stiles’s tight hole and groaned deeply as it caught.

There was a jerk and a sound of pained surprise as Theo’s orgasm had him moaning deeply while his cock emptied into Stiles. “What the—?” Theo reached under and gripping Stiles’s he jerked him to his own orgasm.

The sound that punched out of Stiles filled him with satisfaction as Stiles ended up sprawled underneath him. “It’s called a knot.” He chuckled at the incredulous exclamation that revelation earned.

“A knot?” Stiles’s voice was strangled as he turned his head as best he could to stare back at Theo. His eyes were still glowing and Theo admired the fading flush on Stiles’s cheeks, “Like a fucking dog?”

Theo arched a brow, about to answer, when another orgasm shuddered through him and his breathing hitched on another wave of pleasure ripping through him. He couldn’t deny multiple orgasms was a great way to spend the afternoon.

“Canine might be a better word since I’m a cross between a wolf and coyote.” He pressed forward to grind against Stiles and relished the way Stiles clenched down tightly on him when his knot brushed against Stiles’s prostate.

“That’s…why didn’t you warn me?” Stiles voice was incredulous as Theo started to adjust their position. As he moved them a few whines escaped Stiles when the knot pulled on his stretched rim but soon enough they were on their sides.

Theo tightened his hold on Stiles and breathed in their combined scents before finally answering, “I hadn’t knotted anyone before. I wasn’t completely sure it would happen.” He knew it was because he considered Stiles his. That he knotted Stiles because he saw the werefox as his mate and the Alpha in him recognized exactly what Stiles was to him.

And the inquisitive mind he admired kicked in within seconds of his answer. “No one else? Were you a virgin? Does it have to be another supernatural creature? Are there only certain circumstances that cause a knot? Did I do something?”

They popped out swiftly and Theo realized only Stiles could possibly be so curious right after getting fucked into the mattress.

“No one else. No I wasn’t a virgin.” He mentally rolled his eyes at that. Theo had had sex before but no one he would want to actually keep. Not like Stiles. Never like Stiles. “Not to my knowledge. Yes and yes.”

“Wow. You’re so helpful.” Stiles muttered with sarcasm saturating his voice, “Care to elaborate on any of that?”

Decisions decisions.

Theo thought about all the possibilities that could come from answering in more detail. He wanted to appeal to the fox inside of Stiles and he knew Stiles would turn over his words until they drove him to action.

Stiles would confirm his words, his very nature would compel him to do so, and Theo was more than happy to let the truth help him ensnare Stiles. Giving more information would work in his best interests to further show Stiles he was being honest.

At least in this instance. Stiles didn’t need to know how good he was at hiding his lies.

“My…instincts see you as my mate. They have for awhile.” It was easier to word it that way.

Stiles stopped breathing, his heart skipped a beat and then it started to pound rapidly while on the outside Stiles didn’t make a single sound. Theo didn’t change his position, groaning lowly as another orgasm rushed through him, while he waited for Stiles to say something.

“Mate?” it was choked and had Theo grinning in amusement. _Oh Stiles…you’ve always been mine_ he couldn’t help but mentally gloat. It was just more obvious and judging by the way Stiles would react to him Theo was more than sure Stiles’s fox saw him the same way. “Your…wolf…coyote sees me as _your mate_?” it was obvious Stiles didn’t know which to refer to and Theo had stopped trying to explain that it wasn’t actually a separate entity.

“Yes.”

Stiles stuttered and tried twisting to see him but the position made it difficult. It seemed being knotted inside Stiles was the best time for these kinds of conversations since he couldn’t leave or try to attack.

“That’s…seriously?” his voice was unsteady and Theo could practically hear Stiles’s mind scrambling to make sense of it. “That’s a thing? Knots, mates and everything…that’s an actual thing? _Why didn’t anyone tell me?_ How have I not heard about this before? Why wasn’t this in any book?”

“You were human and I’ve been _trying_ to help you for months, Stiles.” Theo mentally chuckled. “I didn’t think I should start on mates and knots when finding an anchor and gaining control were more important. I know you were worried about hurting your Dad.”

It was silent for awhile as Theo listened to Stiles’s heartbeat and knew Stiles was going over everything in his mind. He would be trying to figure things out, looking for clues to Theo’s words and Theo knew he’d be trying to understand Theo’s actions.

“That’s…” he trailed off, “How long does this last?” Stiles finally demanded. Theo shifted and tested the knot, heard Stiles suck in a pained breath when it pulled on his rim, before he settled back.

“Not completely sure. We’ll have to wait it out.”

That’s when Stiles noticed the open door. “Oh fuck.” He hissed out, “What if someone comes by? The fucking door is open and we’re…” the mortification was more than obvious in the way he trailed off. “It’s not funny, Theo.”

Theo laughed lightly, “We’ll hear them and if it’s anyone supernatural it won’t matter. They would smell it.” He paused, “And it is funny.”

“I don’t know how anyone can stand being able to smell and hear _everything_.” Stiles sounded more than annoyed, “I don’t want to know any of those things about the people in my life. I can hear the neighbors every time they have sex and this past week it has been _every single night_.”

The rest of the knot Stiles filled with random chatter, occasionally lamenting his lack of knowledge about supernatural creature anatomy, before Theo’s knot finally slipped from Stiles.

Theo took satisfaction in the way his scent saturated Stiles and how his release leaked back out as Stiles scrambled up. “Thank god you didn’t do that in a different position I would have murdered you. They would have never found your body.”

He disappeared out the door and Theo stood, stretching lazily, as the delicious feeling of a good fuck had him in a far better mood than he had been in. The shower kicked on and he knew Stiles was desperately trying to deal with the mess but he wouldn’t be able to wash away Theo’s scent so easily.

Theo slipped out into the hallway and moved towards the bathroom Stiles had disappeared into.

The door wasn’t locked as Theo stepped into the bathroom and used a washcloth to clean himself up, listening to Stiles cursing and washing, as steam started to fill the room.

“Get out, Theo.” The words were snarled as Stiles poked his head around the curtain. His hair was soaked and darker than normal as his eyes blazed that orange color but Theo could smell Stiles’s arousal as he took in Theo’s still naked body. “ _Why are you walking around_ _naked_? Put some fucking clothes on!”

“Unlike some I’m not ashamed of my body.” He smirked, “Am I too tempting for you?”

“No.” they both heard the way Stiles’s heart skipped on the lie and Theo only arched a brow in response. “Smug asshole.” He pulled back into the shower and resumed cleaning.

“It’s ok to give in to your instincts, Stiles.” Theo meant every word, “And it’s more than ok to find me attractive.” Stiles's head was back and he was opening his mouth to retort when Theo continued, “I know I find you attractive.”

Now there was a delightful flush to Stiles’s cheeks and he stuttered in surprise gaping incredulously at Theo. It was almost as though no one had really told Stiles he was attractive. The mere thought of it was insane but Theo figured people were stupid or simply blind.

Stiles was more than attractive and Theo knew if Stiles hadn’t been so suspicious he could have tried to get him into bed well before now. Considering the low level of arousal he had caught in Stiles’s scent almost every time they were around each other it was more than obvious that suspicion had been what had held Stiles back.

And the relationship with Malia but that was mercifully over.

“Is this another plan? Another trick?”

“No.” his heart stayed steady, “And you know from the sound of my heart earlier that I wasn’t lying.” Theo locked their eyes, “I can be patient. I can wait.”

It was inevitable by this point. Merely a waiting game with a prize at the end that Theo knew he’d get. Theo bit back a smirk at the mere thought of Scott’s face when he smelled Theo all over Stiles.

There wouldn’t be a question that he’d fucked Stiles. The scent would cling to Stiles especially after being caught on Theo’s knot for so long. As it was Stiles’s room was saturated in their combined scent. It was another small victory against Scott with the ultimate one being the moment Stiles accepted Theo completely.

The little cracks were still more than obvious in the Scott and Stiles friendship regardless of the small attempts at mending. The damage done hadn’t been an easy fix and Theo could still see the tension months after Stiles’s turning.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and Theo knew he was looking for deceit of any kind. Theo waited as Stiles sighed, shook his head and disappeared back into the shower.

“Get dressed!” the words snapped out after awhile and Theo strolled back out of the bathroom into Stiles’s room. He slowly pulled on his clothes, listening as Stiles moved around in the bathroom and eventually back into his bedroom.

Theo let himself take in Stiles’s room as the werefox dressed quickly. It was the feeling of a wet towel hitting him and Stiles’s snort as it stayed on his head that had Theo turning back. He picked it up and let it fall to the floor with an unimpressed look.

“Ooops. How did that get there?” came the cheeky response as Stiles’s eyes danced with mischief. He wondered if Stiles sometimes dropped his guard like this because he had realized Theo wouldn’t hurt him or his Dad.

They ended up in the middle of the room, right in each other’s space, as Theo thought about claiming that smirking mouth in another kiss. He’d gotten a taste and he enjoyed how Stiles felt under him.

It was unfortunate that the sound of the front door banging open interrupted them just as Theo was getting ready to try another shot at kissing Stiles.

The warm body in front of him jerked and Stiles’s eyes widened in horror as they flicked towards the bedroom door. “Get back.” He hissed out with a hint of fang peeking out as he pushed and Theo stepped back gracefully, moving a few steps away and dropping down into the chair at Stiles’s desk as Stiles scrambled to fix the bed.

Stiles had just finished straightening the covers when his Dad poked his head into the room. “Saw Theo’s truck in the driveway. Are you staying for dinner?”

It was another new development since he’d bitten Stiles and saved his life. The Sheriff had warmed up to him considerably especially when he’d seen Theo manage to calm Stiles down when no one else had been able to accomplish it. He figured the Sheriff saw him as a necessary evil but one that he could tolerate for his son’s sake. It was more than enough to work with and Theo flashed a charming smile.

The fact that Theo had completely meant that he only wanted Stiles alive and intact helped greatly since they had a very similar goal. Something to bond over.

He could see the hesitance and distrust slowly, very slowly, lessen each day the longer Theo interacted with the Sheriff and no new dead bodies were attributed to him.

It was similar to his interactions with Malia. She was more than weary of him but somehow, unexpectedly, she had come to trust him with Stiles’s safety. He had quickly figured out what that actually meant.

She trusted him with her anchor and Theo was slowly but steadily moving towards acquiring her for his pack once more.

The bonus was that her inclusion would only speed up Stiles’s acceptance. Once he had all of the pieces he wanted in Beacon Hills Theo would look towards the possibility of expanding his pack.

“If that’s alright. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“We’re having pizza. No imposition.”

Stiles was practically burning a hole in the back of his head but Theo kept his focus on the Sheriff until the man backed out of the room with a comment about going over case files and ordering pizzas. Theo didn’t turn until he heard the Sheriff go back down the stairs towards the office Theo had discovered on one of his little explorations through the Stilinski house.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“I still hate you.”

Hours later after pizza and after the Sheriff had gotten called in to the office Theo found himself once more buried balls deep inside Stiles’s ass. He listened to the way Stiles’s moaned his name and shoved back into him.

 _Sure sounds like you still hate me_ he thought with dark amusement as Stiles moaned louder when he started stroking along the length of his cock. He had months more to wear Stiles down before they graduated and Theo every single intention of never letting go.

He wasn’t known for giving up that which belonged to him and Stiles was very much _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. The most recent Steo fic from my unfinished folder FINALLY FINISHED. I haven't actually watched much of this new season (even though I started writing a Steo fic set in season six and I might have laughed my ass off when Theo actually remembered Stiles since I'd written it weeks before).
> 
> Hope someone enjoyed this one (I'm not 100% satisfied with how it turned out). I thought it was an interesting twist and poor Theo really did want to be an Alpha so I figured why not give the power to the poor little chimera...he worked so hard and of course all that hard work deserved Stiles as a beta for him.


End file.
